


The baby shower!

by Seaside_Rendezvous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Rami Malek - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaside_Rendezvous/pseuds/Seaside_Rendezvous
Summary: Carly finds out she's pregnant so the girls through her a fabulous baby shower!





	The baby shower!

It was a typical Tuesday morning. Everyone was having breakfast at the dining room. Anita had served them the usual mountain of pancakes, eggs, strips of bacon, toast, and fruit bowls. 

"Stop hogging the pancakes, Elijah! I need energy to finish my script, it's due  _ tomorrow _ !" Claire said, reaching for the plate.

"Haven't you already had like, six of them?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you, a pancake cop?" Claire asked, taking the plate and plopping three pancakes on her own.

"Claire, you can't just eat any amount of anything, you'll get diabetes," Rami said sternly, popping a piece of honeydew in his mouth.

"Alright, what if I put bananas on it? Will that make you happy?" she asked, dousing the pancakes in syrup. 

"Bananas don't counteract six thousand calories. Have a fruit bowl," he said, gesturing to the ones on the table. 

Suddenly, Carly got up. All the color had drained from her face. She covered her mouth and ran off. 

Rami got up to go after her, but Beth stopped him, "don't worry, I'll go. This seems like a girl emergency."

Rami nodded and Beth went to Carly's rescue. Claire took advantage of the distraction to wolf down her pancakes. 

"Do you think she is-?" Annalisa began in a hushed tone, "I mean, you two have been trying, right?"

"Yeah, but we haven't had any luck so far," Rami replied.

"She could've just been grossed out by watching Claire eat nine pancakes," Elijah quipped.

"Fuck you," Claire said with her mouth full.

A few moments passed. Everyone continued with their breakfast as usual. Some went to work. 

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"That's it, I'm going in there," Rami said, getting up.

Carly ran into the dining room holding a small white stick. "Guys! I'm pregnant!"

The entire table erupted in cheers.

"Holy shit. Holy shit!" Rami said, picking up Carly and kissing her passionately. 

"We're having a baby, people!" Claire screamed excitedly. 

***

About six months later, Beth called a secret meeting at Magnolia Bakery.

"Guys, we need to plan the baby shower," she said between spoonfuls of banana pudding, "I want it to be a surprise for Carly! We need to start thinking of a theme."

"Oh! We could give her all the things that she'll get to enjoy once she's no longer pregnant! Alcohol, sushi, junk food… we could hire a stripper!" 

"It's a baby shower, Claire, not a bachelorette party," Annalisa said with a chuckle, "it's a boy, right? So how about baby blue for everything?"

"I like that!" Beth said, "we could decorate everything with baby blue garlands! It would look super cute!"

"We need a lot of married people to invite, so they can bring gifts," Whitney suggested.

"I'm friends with quite a few parents of the kids in my class, I'll give them a call!" Beth surveyed the table, "okay, we need to split up tasks: I'll be in charge of the guest list. Katie and Whitney, you guys can do decorations. Annalisa is in charge of the food, of course, best baker out of all of us! And… Claire and Elijah, you can pick out a gift for Carly! No dirty stuff, okay?"

Claire and Elijah both huffed, "fine."

"And remember, not a word of this to Carly! This has to be a surprise!"

They all nodded their heads and got to work.

***

"I'm so glad the ultrasound went well!" Carly said as she waddled back to the apartment with Rami by her side. She put a protective hand on her belly, "I can't wait to meet him."

"Me neither," Rami said, covering her hand with his. He then kissed her forehead, "all in due time."

A few moments of silence passed between them as they walked. "How are you feeling?" Rami asked.

"Good… I mean, I'm scared," Carly admitted, "like,  _ terrified _ . I'm gonna be a parent, I mean,  _ we're  _ gonna be parents! What if we don't do it right?" 

"Hey," Rami said, putting his arm around her, "there's no truly right way to be a parent. We'll figure it out as we go." 

Carly smiled but in her heart, she was still nervous. 

When they got to the penthouse, they opened the door to see that the whole place was dark. Rami flipped the light switch and twenty people jumped out from behind the sofas. 

"Surprise!" everyone screamed. Rami and Carly looked around in awe at the lovely blue garlands and yellow plastic ducks decorating the place. The coffee table at the center of the living room was overflowing with gifts.

"Oh! You scared so much you almost made me go into labor!" Carly said, putting a hand on her belly. The room erupted in laughter. 

"Come, sit down! You have a million gifts to open!" Beth said excitedly. 

Carly opened each one, and was amazed at how thoughtful her friends were: a baby monitor, baby blue swaddle blankets, stuffed animals and bottles… there were also gifts for her, too. A skincare kit, chic pumps that were easy to walk in, and… 

"A Gucci maternity dress?" Carly said, staring at the label in awe, "they have a maternity line?"

"We got in touch with someone in upper management," Elijah said, signaling her and Claire, "we were  _ persistent _ , and they finally listened!"

"They made us the best gift of all!" Claire said. She went off and brought back a lovely bassinet made of gorgeous wood with a Gucci diaper bag and a sequined onesie inside. 

Rami laughed, "well, I guess it's never too early to get him started in good fashion!" 

Everyone laughed. Carly had tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Group hug!" Beth said, leading everyone to stack on top of Carly. 

The rest of the party went great. Laughs shared over tea, scones, and cake with baby blue frosting. Suddenly, the idea of becoming a parent didn't seem so scary to Carly… she knew she had her twelve friends looking out for her. 


End file.
